Second Chance
by BethGisborne
Summary: This is my first shot at FanFic with these characters so. S3 Guy runs away after being shot by Robin. He finds himself in a strange house with a woman who understands him. Can life really give him a second Chance?


Guy stumbled through the forest. Robin's arrow still protruding from his back. He cursed his foolishness at trying to get his sister and allowing Robin to get him, they could have worked together for some time at least till he got rid of his sister. No until King Richard had returned, Guy was finally making his own choices. He sagged underneath a tree to weak to go one.

He could hear voices and felt like he was floating, the movement caused his shoulder to roar to life again. He could hear himself groan but couldn't fight it. When he woke up he found himself in a small house. A fire burned in the room he was laying in, it wasn't large but it was filled nicely. He looked over to the right and noticed a young woman sewing the whole in his shirt. Her long auburn hair was pulled up into a bun but some had fallen loose, her brown green eyes seemed to dance. She looked up and smiled. "good you're awake. You had me worried for awhile sir Guy that I might lose you after getting you here." She sat down beside him. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. Where am I?"

"Fine?" she chuckled. "I doubt you do. You've had a fever the past three days and lost a great deal of blood. I suggest you get some rest. I'll get you something to eat in a little while." She went to stand but he grabbed her arm.

"Where am I?" He growled then winced laying back down.

She cocked an eyebrow. "You are safe sir from your sister and Prince John. You are near enough that if something happens I can get help from Robin hood if necessary. Now rest. Robin wants to talk t o you once you are strong enough." She sat back down by the fire and worked on his shirt without looking up at him.

Later that evening she helped him sit up and sat a tray of broth on his lap. "Would you like some help?" She asked giving him s smile.

"I csn do it on my own." He growled.

She shrugged and continued to sit there. "Would you be willing to tell me about her?"

His face went white. "Who?"

"Marian. I knew her only a little."

"How did you know about her?"

"You kept calling to her while you were sick and apologizing to her."

He swallowed hard. "I loved her." He whispered.

"Now she's gone. I know what it feels like."

"No you don't." he yelled. "No one does." He threw the tray across the room.

She only flinched when it hit the wall. "I do know Sir Guy. I sent the man I loved to the holy land thinking he would come back. I told him he should he owed it to the king and to himself. Now he is dead. Do you not think I blame myself?"

"I killed her because she would not be mine. If I couldn't have her no one could."

"You wanted to inflict the pain she cost you on her. Unfortunately that was how you did that. You have to let it go. You cannot go and undo what happened. But you can go forward and not do it again and fix what you can. We can't change who we have been but we can who we will be."

Guy looked at her as if he didn't believe her but yet there were still tears threatening to come out. "It hurts everyday. And you dream of them as if they are in this very room. Doing things, saying things that you always wanted them to. But then you wake up and they aren't there and it hurts even more. The blame comes again and you wonder about the what ifs. Over time the pain lessens but it will never truly go way. You just learn to go on with your life. Because that is what they would want us to do. Not beat o9urselves up for our mistakes but learn from them and not commit them again." She rested her hand on his.

He was no longer looking at her. "I can get you some more if you are still hungry." He shook his head. "You really do need to eat." Again a shake, "Alright if you change your mind I'm in the next room just call.

He nodded. "Wait I never got your name."

She turned and smiled at him from the door. "Abigail. But all my friends call me Abby."

That night Guy lay most of the night awake thinking about what she had said. Perhaps it was time to repay Marian for all that he did and start over. As he thought of ways he drifted off to the first peaceful sleep he had since that fateful day.

The next morning Abigail pushed into the room carrying another tray. "Good morning." She said smiling when she saw Guy sitting up his arm carefully tucked in the sling she had made him. "I'm afraid it isn't much. I was worried about it upsetting your stomach."

"It's fine." He said mustering the courage to smile. "Thank you." He paused looking at the eggs and toast before beginning. "I wanted to apologize for how I treated you yesterday and breaking your things." He cleared his throat. "I would like to pay for them or have them replaced as soon as possible."

"There is no need really Sir Guy. They are just things. Don't worry about it." She sat down in the chair beside the bed sensing he wanted to discuss more.

"I also wanted to thank you for what you said. You're right. I have lived in the past and I would like to make up for what I've done. I don't know how or if anyone will ever trust me again."

She smiled. 'I think they will once they know that you are sincere. I am willing to help you and I know Robin is too. We've had a similar talk. He was rather surprised when you called Prince John a pretender. He said once that Marian always saw good in you and she wished you could let it show. Now you are. There is no way better to honor her than to do that." Guy nodded. "Now Sir Guy. You sir need to eat. I have a younger brother who is dying to meet you. And I've been keeping Robin and his hordes at bay. If you feel up to it this afternoon they can see you. I'll have a bath for you too if you like."

"That is fine. Please it's Guy Abby."

She smiled. 'Guy."

Later that afternoon Abby had a stable boy come inside and help Guy with the he was finished she sat him in a chair by the fire. "Are you ready to see Robin?" Guy nodded.

A few minutes after she left she walked back in with Robin and Much. Robin sat in a chair offered to him and Much stood behind him. Abby stood and walked behind Guy in a show of silent support. It startled him that in only a few days she seemed to show that she trusted him more than anyone else ever had. They sat in silence which made Much shift uncomfortably. "I hope you are feeling better." He said breaking the silence.

"Yes thank you."

Silence.

"Will one of you start or must I treat you like children and force one of you to?" Abby said the annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

Guy cleared his throat nervously. "I want to apologize for what I have done to you all of you. I know I can't take it back."

"No you can't I don't even know why I'm here to begin with." Robin jumped up his voice rising. "You killed the one woman I love."

"Well apparently not a whole lot. You fell for my sister quick enough."

"ENOUGH!" Abby jumped in between the two men. "Sit now." They complied. "Much please take a seat." She walked over to the door. "Excuse me. But I think it would be better if I shut the door. Don't worry no one will be hurt unless I do the hurting. Help yourself to anything you like." She said to Robins men. "Jack will make sure you're comfortable and have some place to spend the night." She shut the door and locked it tucking the key into her pocket.

She stood again between the two men. "Now. We are going to sit here and work this out if that means staying here until the end of time."

"I will not sit here."

"Yes you will." She shoved Robin into his chair. "You will sit there because that is what Marian would want." She spun and pointed to Guy who was struggling to his feet. "Don't even think about it. I can take you with one arm behind my back. SIT." When both men where down and quiet she continued. "Now. You both loved Marian. You both have made choices that cannot be changed as much as we wish that they can be. But we can learn from them and fix the future with them. Now. Marian would not want you two trying to kill each other think about how many times she kept that from happening before. She would rather have the two of you put it behind you no matter how hard and work together. For King Richard and the country. Now you each are to blame in your own way for how the other acted." She held up her hand as protest began. "I didn't say they were correct but you each had a part in all of it. So. Either we sit here now and get it out and worked through so that we all may work together or we shall sit here and starve waiting on it." She sat down beside Guy. Much looked at her stunned no one had ever spoken that way but Marian to either of the men and gotten away with it.

"She's right." Much said. "It is hard to forgive you Guy for what you've done. But we've all made mistakes. You've seen what you've done wrong and I am willing to let you in and work together." He got up and offered his hand to Guy who took it with a thank you.

Robin regarded him for a minute. "Abby you're right. So are you Guy. I don't know if I'll ever be truly able to forgive you like you'll probably never be able to forgive me. But we each have done things to those we cherish like that but we still move on. We can work together if you want. It'll take time to fully trust you."

"I'm willing to take that time."

Robin nodded. "Can we eat now?" Much asked.

Causing them all to laugh. "Yes Much. We can eat." She tossed him the key to unlock the door while she and Robin helped Guy out into the main room where he was welcomed by the others. Some a little hesitantly others not so remembering his kindness to Alan and to others with Marian.


End file.
